dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
King slime
The King slime is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in Dragon Quest IV, it is a giant, chubby, crown-wearing slime. In Dragon Quest VIII, it is called Slime Creator. Characteristics King slimes appear to be large, engorged slimes, notably due to their chubby cheeks imposing on the edges of their toothless grins. Going along with their kingly status, they have crowns, usually shown as being gold-rimmed with purple and green striped fabric. In terms of strength, king slimes are a massive step up from the average slime in all parameters, especially HP and attack strength. They are often shown as being versed in magic, normally having Zing as one of the spells in their arsenal, meaning that they can be more than just a physical force. While king slimes can appear as is, players will normally first encounter this monster upon running into a group of special slimes that can summon others of their type; when eight of these slimes gather, they can pile up and fuse into a single king slime. Appearances ''Dragon Quest IV Dragon Quest V King Slimes infrequently appear in the area around Telepador. They also appear with much more frequency on the Medal King's island, sometimes in groups of three. They are a recruitable monster, and learn many helpful supportive skills such as Revive, Increase, and Barrier, though they level up somewhat slowly. They can also drop a Leaf of the World Tree upon defeat. Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII The KingSlime can be found in the Loomin Cave in the past and the Krage region in Disc 2. It is also formed when 8 SlimeLv8 merge together. The KingSlime boss can be found in the Mountain Tower. It is basically a souped-up KingSlime. It should cause no problem to the average party. Dragon Quest VIII It is called Slime Creator in this game and it can be found at Lake Argon. Also, there is one trapped in the well near the wasteland where the boat is located. When the party pulls off its crown, it turns into lots of slimes. Out of gratitude for their new-found freedom, they give their slime crown to the group. Dragon Quest IX King slimes appear just outside of Bloomingdale; they appears to be 8 normal slimes when encountered, but form the King slime if none of them are defeated. King Slimes also appear in Slime Hill, but it isn't formed by eight slimes. The slimes call for back up until you 'slip up' and they can combine. King slimes are easly defeated if the slimes that form it are already injured, to injure the full eight in a row before they combine is to chose a team mate with stronge agility and then use a full team attack, fo example Bang or Crackle. The King slime usually drops a slime drop and a medical herb. But sometimes, rarely, they drop a Slime Crown. ''Dragon Quest Monsters Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker King slimes appear as rank C members of the slime family and can be synthesized by using two behemoth slimes or by using quadrulinear synthesis to combine four normal slimes. King slimes can also be scouted on Infant Isle once the opening ceremony has taken place and may appear in the small shrine that houses the Scout's Stone. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 As in DQM: Joker, King Slimes appear as rank C monster of the Slime family. You can still sythnesize one by combining two behemoth slimes, but the quadrilinear slime synthesis no longer works. However, in post-game, you can find a few king slimes at Levels 19-25, bouncing and prancing near the Albatross. Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime There is a slime known as "Barron Blubba" which appears as a king slime. Related Monsters *King cureslime *Metal king slime Gallery Image:Kingslime.gif|SNES ''Dragon Quest V Image:Kingslime.gif1|SNES Dragon Quest VI Image:Kingslime.gif2|''Dragon Quest VII'' Image:King_slime.png|''Dragon Quest VIII'' Image:King_slime.png1|''Dragon Quest Monsters (GBC)'' Image:Kingslime.png|''Dragon Quest Monsters 2 (GBC)'' Image:Kingslime.png1|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart'' Image:King slime1.png|Dragon Quest V (DS) KingSlime.PNG|Dragon Quest IX Dqm12 kingslime.gif|Dragon Quest Monsters 1 + 2 (PS1) DQMJ2 King Slime.png|Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 DQMJ King Slime.png|Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Category:Dragon Quest IV enemies Category:Dragon Quest V enemies Category:Dragon Quest VI enemies Category:Dragon Quest VII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VII bosses Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Swords enemies Category:Slimes